


Ruže Rieka

by mulbeary (cl0wnf11sh)



Category: RimWorld (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mental Health Issues, Nipple Licking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Fingering, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl0wnf11sh/pseuds/mulbeary
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ruže Rieka

When Svetlana steps into her room to go to bed, the sun is already a third of the way up the sky, and her lover is just getting ready for the day. 

Aiko hasn't noticed her yet, so she lingers in the door, quietly watching. She's half-dressed, only wearing a pair of loose cloth pants, and Svetlana finds herself fascinated by the broad, brown expanse of her back, dotted with occasional moles and scars. She's bent, slightly, peering into the small mirror on their dresser as she carefully drags a hunting knife over her scalp, neatening her haircut- shaved close as she can get it all over, except for a patch in the middle that's tied into a tight knot. 

That's fascinating to her, too- the ritual of her morning routine. There are a lot of things about Aiko that fascinate her, which is perhaps why it takes her a second or two to realize that she's staring back. "Well. Good morning, sunshine. You have a productive night?" Flustered, Svetlana takes off her wide-brimmed hat and sets it on the dresser alongside Aiko's folded shirt and coat, absentmindedly combing out her own hair with her fingers. Hers is pale and stringy and falls to her shoulders in a tangled mess (much less attractive in her own opinion), but she still finds herself sighing happily when Aiko leans closer to run her hands through it. 

"Yes, I did. We have enough prepared food in the larder for the rest of the week, and I've reorganized the storeroom. Again. Mole's hand is healing nicely, though he didn't exactly appreciate me waking him up in the wee hours of the morning to fix the bandage- he's been picking at it again, you know- and I scared away some gazelles that were trying to eat your crops-" 

Her voice trails off as Aiko scratches against her scalp, moving to lightly drag her nails down the back of her neck in the way she's always loved. "I missed you." 

Svetlana sighs, guilt twisting her features somewhat. "I know. I missed you too. I'm sorry-" Aiko scratches the back of her head again, and she softens. "Hey, no apologizing, remember? We talked about this, babycakes." 

They had. She tries to relax, at the memory. In the days after they'd first crashlanded, over the long nights where the three of them were crammed in a tiny shelter together and none of them could sleep, they'd decided that keeping secrets couldn't lead to anything good. 

They'd all shared things. 

Svetlana had spoken of her years flying a bomber for her crumbling midworld home planet- the conditioning to love the sight of fire, the endless war, the crash, all the little things that came after. She'd spoken of how her continued exposure to the explosives had left her with terrible photosensitivity, and how years of always waiting for the other shoe to drop had left her with a fear of being outdoors in the daytime, and a constant low-level terror that followed her everywhere she went. 

She's not sure what, exactly, she expected their reactions to be. Judgement, maybe? Brushing it off? Instead, they'd quietly nodded, offered their sympathies, and in the morning Mole had tinkered with the electric lamps until they gave off a dimmer glow while Aiko set aside a plot in her little vegetable garden for some smokeleaf so she wouldn't have to self-medicate with that nasty Flake shit the traders would sometimes bring.

They'd also agreed, as a group, that it would be best for Svetlana to sleep through the middle of the day, and work at night while the other two were asleep. It made sense- she'd be much happier and more productive, and she'd be able to wake the others in the event of an attack. Always having someone awake means safety. 

The main downside, which she'd realized only after they'd fallen for each other, is that they never sleep in the same bed, even though they share one. When Svetlana is going to sleep, Aiko is waking up, and when Aiko turns in for the night Svetlana is up and already working. It's not a clean overlap, they still have plenty of time to spend together, but it means there's very little time for... well.

Other things.

Things Svetlana is suddenly realizing that she wants very badly, from the way she's reacting to a hand on the back of her neck. "Well," she starts, voice only slightly unsteady. "I have missed you too. And.." 

Aiko leans heavier against her and she stutters, electrified as she remembers she's still not wearing her shirt, her soft breasts pressing into her back and her warm breath making the her skin flush where it touches. "We don't necessarily have to be in bed to, um. Remedy that." 

She can feel Aiko's smile against the back of her neck, and it makes delighted lightning shoot up the back of her spine. When she speaks, her voice is low and rumbly with arousal. "I like that idea."

Suddenly, she can't wait anymore. her hands shoot to her trousers and she scrambles to unbutton them as Aiko reaches around to rub her chest through her shirt. She can't help but let out an utterly embarrassing whine, arching into the touch as she shoves the offending clothing down around her hips. 

Aiko practically purrs, carefully unbuttoning her shirt and petting one large, warm hand over Svetlana's trembling stomach. "There's my girl. Why don't you turn around so I can get a better look at you?" 

Svetlana is, as always, beyond eager to comply. She turns around, back braced against the dresser, and Aiko boxes her against the surface with a smile as her hand dips between her skinny thighs. Svetlana bites down on her lip and eagerly rocks into her touch- Aiko's fingers are _big,_ but she's already so wet, and she throws her head back with a sharp curse as she slides one in and curls it against her upper wall, reaching up and grabbing tightly onto her shoulders for steadiness. 

"Fffuck, Aiko, please-" Aiko just hums and rocks her hand a little slower. "Come on, sunshine. Tell me what you want. You've worked so hard, you deserve it." 

Svetlana can only squirm and pant for a few seconds, fingernails digging into Aiko's shoulders. It's embarrassing, how quickly she can be taken apart, but she's always been.. sensitive. Aiko's never laughed at her for it, which is deeply appreciated. "More. Please. Harder, I _want_ it-" And then her voice cuts out again as her girlfriend- blessedly- complies. 

She hisses happily at the slight stretch of two thick fingers inside her, spreading her open, as her other hand comes down to rub rapid circles around her clit. Her legs tremble, and she's suddenly very grateful for the dresser she's leaning on as she rolls her hips against Aiko's hands. 

Svetlana opens her eyes, having hardly noticed that she'd shut them, and lets out another soft curse. Aiko is much, much taller then her, something that never fails to excite her despite how much she complains about it, and with the way she leans over her it puts her just above eye-level with her breasts. They're bigger than her own, but they look small on her broad-shouldered frame and wide ribcage. It's still all she can do to resist burying her face in them sometimes, and there's no reason to stop herself now.

Leaning forward, she presses her mouth to the peak of one, licking over the dark-brown nipple before starting to suck. Aiko lets out a sharp noise, shivering, and Svetlana grins to herself at the small victory of making her react before letting out a muffled yelp as a third finger pushes inside. Between that and the fingers still rubbing at her clit, she finds her mind blurring, needy noises spilling unchecked from her mouth. 

"There we go. Are you gonna come on my fingers, Svetlana?" It's only after she says that that she realizes she is, in fact, about to come- or maybe it's Aiko's voice that pushed her over the edge. She doesn't have much time to think about that problem before she's shivering herself apart, squeezing down hard around the fingers spreading her as her hips jerk unsteadily with the force of her orgasm.

When the aftershocks die down, Aiko is holding her, her face still resting against her breast. She chuckles and scoops Svetlana up in her arms, starting to carry her towards their bed. "That was fun. You're gonna sleep like a baby tonight, I bet." Sure enough, her limbs are loose, and the exhaustion of the night's work is starting to hit her like a wave. "Mmm. Don't you want..?" She paws vaguely at Aiko's shoulder, letting out a hum as she's dropped carefully into bed. "Nah, I'm good for now." 

Leaning down, she presses a tender kiss to Svetlana's lips, and she responds eagerly despite the way sleep is already dragging at her limbs. "Plus, we can always go again when I come to wake you up." Grinning at the idea, Svetlana relaxes into bed and pulls the covers up to her chest, quietly watching Aiko get dressed for the day. Before long, her eyes are shutting of their own accord, and she sinks into sleep, waiting for the sun to set again.


End file.
